Caroline Spencer II
Caroline Spencer is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. She is name after her late aunt Caroline Spencer Forrester. The character is portrayed by actress Linsey Godfrey since March 28, 2012. Biography Caroline Spencer II is the daughter of Karen Spencer and is named after her late aunt Caroline Spencer Forrester who died in 1990 from leukemia. After discovering that her son, Rick Forrester, was secretly working on a new fashion line with his ex-wife, Amber Moore, Brooke Logan made it her mission to get Amber out of their lives once and for all and began searching for new designers around the country. She eventually came upon some sketches designed by Caroline Spencer. Brooke called up Karen in New York to bring her and Caroline for a job at Forrester Creations. Karen convinced Caroline they were going to Paris for vacation, but Caroline soon realized that they were going somewhere else. Karen admits to Caroline they are heading to Los Angeles for a job interview. Caroline at first thinks it's a job interview for Karen, but Karen says the interview is for Caroline. Caroline is surprised that the interview is for Forrester Creations' new designer. Brooke and Ridge Forrester couldn't wait to rub it in Amber's face that she will no longer be a part of Rick's life or a member of Forrester Creations. Amber disbelieves that anyone or anything will ever come between her and Rick. Caroline and Karen soon arrive at Forrester Creations and everyone's attention is drawn to her. Brooke and Ridge are ecstatic that she's there, Rick and Thomas Forrester completely drool over her, and Amber scoffs her off. Caroline is soon hired as Rick's design partner for his fashion line. But Brooke is hoping that Caroline will be more than a design partner for Rick. Rick and Thomas soon begin fighting for Caroline's attention and affection, continuing the Forrester/Logan feud. Thomas dates Caroline for a while, and she even introduces him to her mother Karen and her longtime partner Danielle, but when he becomes interim CEO, she sees a change in him that she doesn't like. Rick and Thomas then get into a fight, and Caroline breaks up with Thomas after Rick falsly accused him of pushing him through a window. She and Rick start dating soon after. Romance with Rick Rick and Caroline's relationship goes well at first, but when he starts volunteering at Dayzee's coffeehouse, things begin to fall apart. Rick meets an employee named Maya Avant and starts spending time with her, resulting in Caroline feeling neglected. She resorts to scheming to try and get him to stay with her, but his connection with Maya proves to be too strong. Carter and Maya go out for a little bit, but Maya returns to Rick. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Caroline confides in her uncle Bill about her troubled romance with Rick. Bill then hires his assistant Allison and his longtime associate and friend Justin Barber to dig up dirt on Maya. When he gets the info he needs, Bill has Maya's ex-boyfriend Jesse show up at a nightclub Rick takes her to. Allison then takes a picture of Jesse and Maya talking. When Bill threatens Maya, she breaks up with Rick, making room for Caroline to try and get back together with him. It works for a while, but Maya realizes that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like Bill and Caroline and tells Rick what Bill did. Caroline is shocked, but Maya's revealation proves to be the end of Rick and Caroline's relationship. Rick lets Bill know that if he ever bullies Maya again, Caroline will lose her job at Forrester Creations. Caroline is crushed but also angry (she didn't hear Rick's threat). She confides in Carter Walton about her breakup with Rick. She also vows to make Maya pay. Caroline has a friend of hers, Rafael, a movie and television producer, cast Maya and Carter in an Internet web series about a guy who lets a girl live with him in his apartment, and they fantasize about each other. Caroline told Rafael about her and Rick, and she wants them back together. Rafael wrote some scripts, but Caroline edited almost all of them to make them "steamier" so they fall in love, and she can have Rick back. Rafael and Caroline show up to Rick's Fourth Of July Party (partly to make him jealous, which fails), and Rafael shows Rick, Maya, Oliver, Thomas, Dayzee, and Marcus the edited episodes he did digitally. Rick and Maya had a small bickerment but are still together. Maya, however, begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Rafael brought some guniea pigs for the next episode, but Caroline pushed for a water bed. Rafael and Caroline had a fight in which he accused Caroline of not caring about his career. Both guniea pigs and the water bed were kept, but Caroline apparently doesn't like rodents. During a scene involving the water bed, Maya admits to Carter that there's a boundary. Maya acts unfully and angers Rafael resulting in him getting into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya badgers Caroline. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs escaped, going between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out resulting in her jumping on the waterbed where her heels popped the bed, leaving Caroline soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Caroline is beside herself with anger and regret. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Spencer family